His Butler, Nightmares
by TwistedMel
Summary: Ciel's nightmare pertains to his inevitable fate with Sebastian. Short-Story


Hola :3 Well, um this is my second short story which I hope you like… If you could send me messages saying how I can improve and give me a review I'd appreciate that. It'd help a lot. Enjoy~

~His Butler, Nightmares~

_ 'He watched as the monstrous flames raced up the walls, turning the hall into an upright inferno. The paint bubbled and popped from the heat as everything else on the walls started to come apart helplessly. He could feel the heat's radiating presence as it burned against his skin. His lungs were screaming for fresh air as the smoke circulated its' way through his body. A violent fit of coughs left him, covering him in even more of the crimson liquid._

_ "Sebastian!" The blue haired boy cried out, hoping the raven man would appear- after all he knew only he could save him from this. _

_ "Yes, my lord?" The raven man answered with a smug grin on his face as he licked his lips, emerging from the flames. His eyes remained on the boy, watching him as he gripped the tattered rug while coughing roughly once more. The glistening crimson liquid reflected off of his pale skin in the fiery light._

_ "Get me out of here! That's an or-" The young boy was cut off by his butler's hand covering his mouth as he chuckled in a dark tone._

_ "Can't you tell? It's your time. Our contract has been…fulfilled. I no longer have to listen to your empty and useless orders." The demon growled in a ravished tone. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, noticing the starved hunger, the animalistic presence that lay within the man as he was pushed against the wall roughly. One hand was around his throat, stopping him from muttering the slightest word. He watched the demon study him up and down as he showed his glistening, white teeth._

_ "You were such a delightful master, truly one of a kind as I've said before. When I'm done making a feast out of you - a delicious one at that. I'll regret not savoring your soul more, but I won't trouble myself with that now." He whispered against the boy's ear sharply before nipping it. Sebastian could feel the boy shudder at the supposedly sensual, yet teasing touch. He looked into the boy's eyes, admiring the contradictory between his blue and violet eye that barred his mark. Sebastian nipped at the boy's lips before dragging his tongue against them roughly._

_ "Now Ciel, relax. This shouldn't be a fight. You made a deal with me, would you really sully your name in my mind wi-"_

_ "Shut your mouth you impetuous demon. I know you by now Sebastian - you wouldn't have it any other way. Bloody disgrace." Ciel snapped lowly and harshly at the demon._

_ Sebastian could only chuckle, "True, Ciel, but I'm rather tired of waiting.. I'm rather impatient now." He murmured with a wicked smile, watching as confusion washed over the boy before he pressed his lips against the boy's – his tongue ripping them apart as he latched his lips to Ciel's. Surprisingly, to Sebastian – they were smooth and delicate, the same with his tongue. Sebastian could feel Ciel struggle and claw at his chest in rage and desperation as Sebastian's tongue searched for the one thing he desired to taste. The raven pressed himself against the boy, keeping his petite hands under him and on his chest. The butler could feel his body heat up at their contact as his strong yet deceiving hands trailed up the boy's erratic chest._

_ Ciel could only lay still, pinned from the butler's strength and weight placed on him. He could feel his hands brush against the skin of his chest and clutch him close as he found his desire. Sebastian's tongue wrapped around the immaculate soul, finally tasting the sweet and regal taste he desired for so long. His nails began to dig into Ciel's skin, causing fresh thin lines of crimson to course down his chest and body. The butler pressed himself against the boy as his thoughts began to dissipate – lost in the sheer pleasure he was experiencing. Ciel could only stay still like a rag doll as his eyes became half lidded, the smoke finally taking it's toll – the heat caused his skin to reflect as if pale pink, yet he burned as if he were actually set a flame. _

_He could feel Sebastian's tongue start to brutally rip his soul from his body – automatically, he started to convulse underneath the man. His heart began to hurt as his skin continued to bleed - his soul was broken apart and engulfed. Sebastian could only growl in an animalistic manner, his hunger slowly being satisfied by the scrumptious soul his master held within. He could only groan at the taste and touch of the shards of his master's soul hitting his tongue before it made his way through him._

_A soft and final breath left Ciel's lips as his eyes fluttered shut – his skin burning as his heart had finally stopped. The once ravished demon pulled away, licking the last flickering blue shards from his lips as he smirked._

"_I really do wish I savored that more…" He murmured before throwing the boy's lifeless body into the flames._

"_Now burn in the flames of your own demise." He chuckled, straightening out his high standard attire. He started down the inferno of a hallway, glancing back to watch the fire lick up the boy's body – his crimson blood glistening before being over run. He started again, walking down the hall as he hummed a tune. _

"_Farewell, Ciel." _

The boy shot up in his bed, panting and gripping his sheets. He could almost feel his skin burning and checked himself for any cuts or burned skin. His eyes looked down at his matted sheets as he felt the sweat drip down his forehead. Ciel licked his lips and released the grip on his sheets, sighing in silence.

"Don't worry Young Master, it was only a nightmare." The rich smooth voice of his butler that he knew oh so well cut through the tense silence. Ciel glanced at his butler who leaned against the wall – his scarlet eyes bright and shook his head.

"It was an upset stomach, nothing more, Sebastian." He muttered, suddenly irritated at this foolishness.

"I've never seen an upset stomach make someone so…reactive." Sebastian chuckled as he watched the young boy huff and turn on his side – his back towards him.

"There's a first time for everything. Now let me sleep." Ciel snapped softly, closing his eyes. His butler sauntered over silently, pulling the sheets up to cover his master up to his chin.

"Good night Young Master." He murmured with a smirk before silently exiting, leaving the boy to sleep.


End file.
